


Please Circle as Applicable

by demon_sloth



Series: Triage [1]
Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, god I love a good polyship, i don't know guys, i figured I should write something more substantial, its been two years, than just headcanons, theyre my favourite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: Akmazian comes Home





	Please Circle as Applicable

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I've been flying the flag for this damn ot3 for over two years now and I might as well write the bloody thing

Akmazian has worked it out through trial and error. He usually sleeps in the middle where it’s warm and the ( _touch starvation, loneliness, isolation_ ) doesn’t affect him. On nights he comes home he ( _strips, showers, tries to forget_ ) and reaches for the covers. 

Osolong is always the one who wakes up. Akmazian can see the ( _panic, nightmares, alertness_ ) in his eyes. Marine training on a hair trigger. Osolong will lift up the blanket and let Akmazian ( _clamber, hobble, fall_ ) into the middle. Press against his back while Ryan snuggles in. 

Ryan and Osolong have their own schedules. Akmazian knows this. Knows them. Knows their ( _bodies, minds, traumas_ ). He has it down to a fine art. 

On the days Osolong pulls an early shift they’re both up with him. Ryan is ( _bustling, fidgeting, jittery_ ) for an early morning swim. Akmazian does not like to be ( _alone, left behind, solitary_ ) so he heads out to the loading bay. Not just anyone can be a ( _spy, murderer, innocent_ ). They all need to play their parts.

On the days Ryan pulls an early shift, Akmazian doesn’t even try to move. Osolong refuses to get up and will wrap his arms around Akmazian like he expects him to ( _leave, escape, run_ ). Akmazian wouldn’t. There is ( _heat, safety, love_ ) in that grip and he wouldn’t trade it for his ( _life, freedom, honour_ ).

On the days they’re both off, Akmazian wakes slow. The press of bodies, the soft sound of breath, the smell of their skin, surrounds him and lulls him. He sighs, breathes, whines, when they shift. Legs tangle as sleepy eyes blink open and then close. Lips press against shoulders and the nape of necks. 

On the days they’re all off Akmazian wakes safe, and warm, and relaxed.

Finally Home.


End file.
